Digital documents, including memory books, have taken on many forms as people seek to memorialize various events and timeframes of their lives. Organization yearbooks, camp memory books, military books and other volumes typically include photos and text describing people and events associated with a traditional class. Organization yearbooks generally carry images of people in an organization and are distributed as mementos towards the end of an organization event or year.
Typically, memory books are signed during the last days of organizational time period with brief memory book entries to other members. Each signer may select a place to “sign” another's book and make their entry with a marker or other writing instrument. Book owners have the ability to allow or not allow another to sign their memory book, since the physical book is in their possession and they need not hand it over to anyone else for signing. Once an event is complete content is rarely added to a memory book. The memory book takes on a time capsule quality. Other types of memory books include family albums, anniversary albums company albums or other volumes.
With the advent of personal computers, mobile phones and tablets, digital social media has provided an alternative to memory books. However, social media is generally open to a large group of people with essentially no time limitation. Social media also includes many subjects that go beyond an organization experience. What is needed therefore is a digital medium to capture and enhance a discrete experience.